Zu Spät?
by JE aka Yessina
Summary: Sam stirbt..... oder doch nicht?..... Hinweis: ich bin SamMartouf shipper....
1. sam

Dislamer: die Leute gehören mir nicht (auch wenn ich schon gern ein paar davon hätte) und ich verdien kein Geld damit.....  
  
Ich höre wie der Colonel meinen Namen ruft und drehe mich um. Gerade noch rechzeitig um zu sehen, wie die Energie einer Stabwaffe auf mich zu kommt. Aber zu spät um ihr auszuweichen. Es ist alles wie in Zeitlupe und trotzdem kann ich mich nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Ich stehe einfach nur da und warte, dass mich der Schuss trifft. Als es dann endlich soweit ist, spüre ich wie ich durch die Energie nach hinten geworfen werde. Alles so langsam. So langsam, dass ich über Dinge nachdenke, die ich nie gemacht habe aber noch machen wollte. All die kleinen Dinge, aber auch große. Ich werde nie eigene Kinder haben, mein größter Wunsch und ich habe zu lange gefackelt. Jetzt wird er nie in Erfüllung gehen. Es seltsam, man nimmt sich immer soviel Zeit und dabei kann es einen jeden Tag, Stunde oder Minute treffen und alles was man noch machen wollte, was man auf später verschoben hat, wird nie passieren. Aber all das realisiert man erst im Angesicht des Todes. Es gehört zu meinem Job, ich war schön öfters nahe des Todes, aber es gehörte immer dazu. Ein Berufsrisiko. Aber wenn es dann entgültig ist, wird man sich diesem Risiko erst bewusst. Man denkt immer, dass es einen nicht trifft. Wie falsch doch dieser Glaube ist. Aber es ist zu spät. Ich kann nichts ändern. Was werden wohl die anderen ohne mich machen? Werden sie erkennen, dass es jeden jederzeit treffen kann und ihr Leben ändern? Oder werden sie genauso weiterleben wie immer? Was wird Dad machen?  
Komisch. Jetzt wo es mit mir zu Ende geht ist auf einmal alles so klar. Alle Gefühle und Erinnerungen. Warum entdeckt man immer die wahren Gefühle, wenn es zu spät ist? Jetzt werde ich Martouf nie sagen können, was ich für ihn empfinde. Warum ist das Leben nur so ungerecht? Es ist solch eine Ironie.  
Das atmen wird immer schwieriger. Ich höre den Colonel sagen, dass ich durchhalten soll, dass wir es gleich geschafft hätten. Ich spüre wie er mich hochhebt und losrennt. Kurz darauf spüre ich die vertraute Kälte im Inneren des Stargates. Ich öffne noch einmal meine Augen und sehe ein letztes Mal die Wände des SGC. Dann wird alles schwarz und mein letzter Gedanke geht an das was hätte sein können, wenn ich nur schon früher realisiert hätte, was ich fühle. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät.  
  
  
Feedback wär nicht schlecht....  



	2. martouf

Disclamer siehe 1. Teil...  
  
Sequel zu zu spät  
  
Ich treten nach Jacob aus dem Stargate. Wie jedes Mal frage ich mich, warum die Tau'ri uns gerufen haben. Was so wichtig ist, dass wir kommen müssen. Ich sehe mich in dem grauen Raum um. SG-1 und General Hammond stehen vor der Rampe, die zum Stargate führt, um uns zu begrüßen. Aber wo ist Samantha? Normalerweise begrüßt sie uns immer. Vielleicht hat sie etwas zu tun. Aber alle haben so einen traurigen Blick. Es ist ihr doch nichts passiert. In meinen Gedanken male ich mir die schlimmsten Szenarien aus. Ich höre wie Jacob fragt, warum wir kommen sollten. General Hammond sagt nur, dass man es lieber woanders besprechen sollte. Er ist so ernst. Jacob und ich wir folgen der Gruppe in den Besprechungsraum. Nachdem wir uns gesetzt haben erzählt SG-1 was passiert ist. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Sollte Samantha wirklich tot sein? Sie war immer so fröhlich. Wie kann sie tot sein? Jacob will sie noch einmal sehen und wir gehen zur Krankenstation.  
  
Wie sie so da liegt, sieht es aus, als ob sie nur schlafen würde. Es kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Ich werde nie wieder ihr Lächeln sehen. Nie wieder ihre Stimme hören. Warum habe ich ihr nie früher gesagt, was ich für sie empfinde? Jetzt ist es zu spät. Was wohl ihre letzten Gedanken waren, bevor sie starb? An wen hat sie gedacht? An uns? Oder vielleicht an Jack? Jacob? Oder jemanden anderen? Jetzt werde ich nie erfahren, ob sie meine, unsere Gefühle erwidert hat. Und das nur, weil ich zu lange gezögert habe. Mir war schon lange klar, dass sie nicht Jolinar ist. Ich habe schon bei unserem ersten Treffen festgestellt, dass sie Eigenschaften hat, die ich an Jolinar oder Rosha nie gesehen habe. Aber genau diese Eigenschaften haben aus ihr etwas besonderes gemacht. Gerade diese Eigenschaften haben mich an ihr so interessiert. Es ist, als wenn wir für einander bestimmt wären. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Wir haben zu lange gezögert. Hätten wir doch nur früher den Mut gehabt, ihr  
von unseren Gefühlen zu erzählen. Warum ist es zu spät, wenn man die Fehler erkennt? Kann man nicht etwas unternehmen um die Fehler zu beseitigen? Aber da ist nichts, dass Samantha wieder lebendig machen könnte. Nichts. Rein gar nichts. 


	3. happy end

Disclamer: siehe 1. Teil....  
  
AN: dieses mal habe ich die jeweilige Person aus dessen Sicht die Dinge geschehen darüber geschrieben, da es in diesem Teil öfters mal wechselt... sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet...  
  
Martouf  
  
Ich sehe zu, wie Jack Samantha in den Sarkophag legt. Ich bin froh, dass Lantash sich an den erinnert hat. Nachdem wir den Sarkophag hier gefunden hatten, sind wir sofort zum nächsten Planeten weiter. Man konnte nie wissen, ob ein Goa'uld den Sarkophag zurückgelassen hatte oder ob zurückkommen würde. Der Deckel schließt sich und jetzt ist warten angesagt. Wir warten im Raum, während Daniel und Teal'c Wache halten. Es ist so ungewiss. Ist schon zu viel Zeit vergangen um Samantha wiederzubeleben? Es gibt Zeiten, da kann das Warten einen fertig machen. Jack geht auf und ab um die Zeit zu überbrücken. Ich kann es ihm nicht vergönnen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich das sicher auch getan, aber ich sitze in der Nähe des Sarkophags und starre vor mich hin. Warum vergeht die Zeit nur so langsam? Jacob sitzt auf der anderen Seite. Ich frage mich, was ihm durch den Kopf geht. Warum kann man nicht einfach die Zeit vordrehen?  
  
Sam  
  
Etwas zieht mich aus der Schwärze. Ich will nicht raus. Hier ist es so angenehm. Ich habe keine Sorgen mehr. Alles hat an Wichtigkeit verloren. Ich muss mich um nichts kümmern. Um keine Goa'uld oder um andere Probleme. Es ist alles ohne Interesse. Ich will nicht fort. Und trotzdem treibe ich langsam aus der Dunkelheit. Und plötzlich höre ich eine Stimme. Sie ist sanft und vertraut. Aber woher kenne ich sie? Wann habe ich sie schon einmal gehört? Es ist so lange her. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils kommen Erinnerungen auf mich zu. Ich erinnere mich wieder, was passiert ist. Wann ich diese Stimme gehört habe. Den Schmerz? Sollte sie jetzt wiederkommen? Ich höre wieder die beruhigenden Worte, die sie damals schon für mich hatte. Ich verstehe nicht, was sie von mir will. Und plötzlich ist sie wieder weg. Nun kommen andere Erinnerungen. Schöne und auch grässliche. Und mit einem Mal erinnere ich mich wieder an den Schmerz, die Dunkelheit. Die grauen Wände des SGCs. Ich bin  
gestorben, aber warum fühle ich wieder? Was ist passiert? Langsam öffne ich meine Augen. Es ist dunkel. Ich bin in einem Raum eingesperrt. Wollen sie mich begraben? Aber ich lebe doch noch! Ich versuche meine Arme zu heben, aber ich bin zu schwach. Plötzlich teilt sich der Deckel und bewegt sich zum Rand. Licht scheint rein und ich schließe meine Augen. Nach der Dunkelheit ist das Licht zu hell und meine Augen schmerzen. Als ich sie wieder öffne sehe ich meinen Dad und Martouf. Kurz darauf erscheint auch das Gesicht des Colonels. Auf ihren Gesichtern erscheint ein Lächeln. Sie helfen mir mich aufzusetzen und als ich mich stark genug fühle aus dem Sarkophag wie ich erstaunt feststelle.  
  
Martouf  
  
Jacob fordert O'Neill auf, mit dem hin und her laufen auf zu hören. Beide werfen sich Beschimpfungen an den Kopf. Ein Weg um Frust abzulassen und die Zeit zu überbrücken. Plötzlich öffnet sich der Sarkophag. Jacob und O'Neill hören auf sich zu streiten. Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Sarkophag. Jacob steht auch schon dort. Ich sehe, wie Sam im Sarkophag liegt, die Augen geschlossen. Ich habe Angst, dass es zu spät war. Plötzlich öffnet Samantha langsam die Augen. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Sie lebt. Ich bin überglücklich. Jacob greift nach ihr und ich mache es ihm gleich. Zusammen helfen wir ihr aufzustehen. Nach einiger Zeit, in welcher sie Kraft sammelt, helfen wir ihr aus dem Sarkophag. Da sie noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen steht, trägt Jacob sie zurück zum Stargate. Ich kann nur erleichtert folgen. Auf dem Rückweg überlegen Lantash und ich, was wir Samantha sagen wollen und vor allem wann wir es ihr sagen wollen.  
  
Gen. Hammond  
  
Ich stehe gespannt vor dem Gate. Ich war nicht sehr überzeugt von der Idee, den Sarkophag zu benutzen, aber wenn die Hoffnung besteht. Ich möchte nicht einen meiner besten Leute verlieren. Jack kommt als erster durch. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck kann ich nicht entnehmen, was in ihm vorgeht. Ob Sam lebt oder immer noch tot ist. Dann kommt Jacob mit Sam auf den Armen. Es hat also nicht geklappt. Bevor ich etwas sagen kann, sagt Jack, dass der Major lebt. Jacob sagt daraufhin, dass sie noch etwas schwach ist und durch den Transfer das Bewusstsein verloren hat. Ich schicke alle auf die Krankenstation. Auch Daniel, Teal'c und Martouf, die in der Zwischenzeit auch angekommen sind. Daniel und Martouf sind erleichtert, dass Sam wieder lebt und Teal'c... nun ja er ist Teal'c. Er hat immer denselben Gesichtsausdruck, aber ich glaube so etwas wie Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Nachdem alle den Raum verlassen haben, folge ich ihnen zur Krankenstation.  
  
Sam  
  
Ich höre Stimmen, wie von weiter weg. Langsam kommen sie näher und ich realisiere, dass ich auf der Krankenstation liege und alle um das Bett herum stehen. Langsam öffne ich die Augen und sehe in die Runde. Es sind wirklich alle da. SG-1, General Hammond, mein Vater und Martouf. Martouf. Ich darf nicht vergessen ihm zu erzählen, was meine Gefühle sind. Aber was ist, wen er sie nicht erwidert oder nur Jolinar in mir sieht? Jetzt wo ich mir meiner Gefühle sicher bin, ist es die Frage, die mich quält. Und dieses mal gibt es nur einen Weg um die Antwort herauszufinden. Ich muss ihn fragen, sobald wir alleine sind.  
  
Ich versichere allen, das es mir gut geht, wenn man davon absieht, dass ich noch etwas geschwächt bin, was aber normal ist. Ich meine, wann ist schon mal jemand von den Toten auferstanden und war sofort in der Lage einen Trupp Jaffa zu besiegen?  
  
Janet schickt alle weg, mit der Begründung, dass ich Ruhe brauche. Ich brauche keine ruhe, ich muss nur mit Martouf reden. Nachdem alle gegangen sind, fordert mich Janet noch mal auf zu schlafen. Bei näherer Betrachtung ist das auch eine gute Idee.  
  
Martouf  
  
Nach langen Bitten hat mich Dr. Fraiser, unter der Bedingung, dass ich sie nicht aufwecke, endlich zu Sam ans Bett gelassen. Ich wollte sie auch gar nicht wecken. Auf diese Weise habe ich mehr Zeit mir zu überlegen, was ich sagen soll. Mal davon abgesehen sieht Samantha wie ein Engel aus, wenn sie schläft. Ich kann nicht anders, als sie zu beobachten wie sie schläft.  
  
Langsam öffnet sie die Augen und sieht mich an. Ich öffne meinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, weiß aber nicht was. Zu meinem Glück rettet Samantha mich aus dieser Lage, indem sie mit noch schwacher Stimmer sagt: "Martouf."  
  
"Ich bin hier.", sage ich leise zurück. Es ist mir egal wie es klingt, aber auf diese Weise sage ich wenigstens etwas.  
  
Auf ihren Lippen bildet sich ein verlegenes Lächeln und genauso leise wie vorher fährt sie fort: "Da ist etwas, was ich dir gerne sagen würde." Nach einer kurzen Pause fährt sie fort: "Nun ja, bevor ich.... bevor ich.... Wie soll ich es am dümmsten sagen. Nachdem ich getroffen wurde lief alles wie in Zeitlupe ab und ich hatte Zeit über einige Dinge nachzudenken...."  
  
Ich frage mich über was sie nachgedacht hat. Ob sie gerne ein paar Fragen über Jolinar hat? Ich wage es gar nicht an die Möglichkeit zu denken, dass sie über unsere Beziehung zu einander nachgedacht haben könnte.  
  
"Nun ja.... ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich viel verpasst habe und das ich gerne noch ein paar Dinge ausgesprochen hätte. Am meisten hatte ich es bereut, dass ich...... Nun ja, ich habe realisiert, dass die Gefühle für dich, nicht nur von Jolinar sind. Ein Grossteil davon beruht auf meinen eigenen. Was ich damit sagen will..... Martouf ich... ich liebe dich, euch..."  
  
Ich kann nicht glauben, was Samantha eben gesagt hat. Hat sie wirklich gerade gesagt, dass sie uns liebt? Erwidert sie wirklich unsere Gefühle? Wie ich Trance sage ich: "Als ich gehört habe, dass du.... ich habe es bereut nie früher den Mut aufgebracht zu haben, dir von unseren Gefühlen erzählt zu haben. Samantha, wir lieben dich auch..."  
  
Sam  
  
Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da höre. Ich habe mit allem gerechnet nur nicht damit. Ich bin überglücklich. Und wie um alles zu besiegeln kommen sich unsere Köpfe immer näher. Seine Lippen fühlen sich herrlich auf meinen an. Sie sind so weich und zart. Ich kann mein Glück nicht fassen. Langsam wird unserer Kuss intensiver. Nach einiger Zeit machen wir eine kurze Pause in der ich Luft hole und mich in eine aufrechte Position setze. Martouf setzt sich auf's Bett und wir fangen wieder an uns zu küssen.... Es ist einfach ein Traum. Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann würde dieser Augenblick nie enden. Ich schwebe im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf Wolke sieben.  
  
Jacob  
  
Ich gehe leise zu Sam's Bett und zu meinem Erstaunen sitzt Martouf auf ihrem Bett. Sie sind so vertieft in den Kuss, dass sie mich nicht bemerken. Ich wundere mich, ob einer von den beiden zuerst sterben musste, nur damit beide endlich einsehen, was sie für einander empfinden. Selmak stimmt mir zu. Sie hat es schon lange gesehen. Ich habe mich zuerst dagegen gesträubt, bis sie mir den Kopf gewaschen und mir beigebracht hatte, dass Sam alt genug ist und etwas Freude verdient hatte. Mal davon abgesehen ist Martouf der ideelle Schwiegersohn. Langsam drehe ich mich um und gehe leise wieder. Jetzt wo sie endlich ihr Glück gefunden haben, will ich sie nicht stören.  
  
Jack  
  
Ich habe mich jetzt entgültig dazu entschlossen, Sam zu sagen, was ich für sie empfinde. Leise gehe ich zu ihrem Bett um sie nicht zu wecken, falls sie noch schläft.  
  
Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich sehe, als ich in Sichtweite des Bettes komme. Wie kann sie mir das antun? Da knutscht sie mit dieser Schlange rum! Was findet sie an Marty so gut? Was hat er, dass ich nicht habe?? Enttäuscht gehe ich wieder. Das wird mit Sicherheit eine lange Nacht.  
  
Ende..... 


End file.
